All The Time In The World
by Kylo Izanagi
Summary: Its been years, and still... They had all the time in the world


Just a little one-shot Benverly For Life

Anxious. That's the only word Ben could use to describe this feeling in the pit of his stomach as he cautiously sipped his bourbon. Seeing Mike, Bill, Eddie, Richie, and Stan again after all these years was a bit shocking, but he didn't know if he could even handle seeing Beverly. Simply hearing her voice could be his undoing at this point. But this was inevitable, and as much as this feeling ate at him he was genuinely excited. He looked down into his drink, the lone ice cube moving slowly against the edge of the glass. Ben lifted it up for another sip when Richie tapped his shoulder.

"Hope you're ready haystack." Richie almost whispers. Ben looks up to see what he's talking about, but his mouth goes dry. It's her, suddenly it's as if he's 14 again, completely mesmerized by the beauty that is Beverly marsh. Ben is brought out of this trance by the sound of her soft voice, smooth like velvet.

"Ben?" She sounded surprised, and Rightfully so. In recent years Ben had become somewhat of a sought after bachelor among celebrities. Beverly, herself has seen interviews, and cover photo's of the illustrious Ben hanscom, but seeing him in person was a different matter entirely.

"Long time no see." Ben said with a nervous smile. Bev pulled him into a tight hug, savoring this lost feeling. Ben of course returned it, taking it the slight cherry scent in her hair.

"There are six more of us, ya know." Ruchie joked, prompting him to be wrapped into the embrace as well. The other 5 joined in as well, making it one big group hug.

"Now how could I forget about my favorite trashmouth!" The joy in her voice made Ben smile even more. With her, the 7 of them were together again at last.

That night went on a blur, a jumble of shared laughs, and fond reminiscing, like a long overdue family reunion. And While no one said it, the tension between Ben, and Bev was distracting. Richie was off telling another one of his Hollywood 'scandals' over the dinner table, but that was the last thing on Bev's mind. Directly across from her sat Ben, chuckling at whatever crude joke Richie made. She takes this time to go over every detail about him. He's changed so much that's he's almost unrecognizable.

The once chubby, cute, boyish face replaced by a defined jawline almost covered in hair, giving him a ruggedness that drew her in.

"What?" Ben said with a light hearted chuckle, setting his fork down. A blush she hasn't felt in years resurfaces, like she's been caught red handed.

"It's Nothing." She replies laughing as well, and now it's Ben's turn to go red as they share a laugh. This continues through the night, shy glances, small laughs, and light lingering touches. It's about 11:30 when they all leave for the hotel, and at this point even the space between them has become almost unbearable. They part one by one at the lobby with the promise of meeting of for breakfast the next morning.

Now it's just the two of them, both wanting to say something, anything to get rid of the slightly uncomfortable silence. But nothing, the silence stays until the familiar tone of the elevator is heard. The door opens, and they look at each other with bare grins. Ben begins to walk out when Beverly grabs his hand causing him to turn around, his eyes almost hopeful.

"Wait I-!" She cuts herself off, unable to follow through with her words. But Ben understands, placing a hand on her cheek. She looks away for a moment, as if she's doubting herself. Ben simply looks at Bev with a soft expression, reassuring her.

She lets herself fall into him with a light kiss, chaste in nature, but that quickly changes. Ben almost gasps at the sensation. It's so foreign to them that once they pull back, she's leaning back in. Her hands find her way around his neck as they stumble into the hall while his wrap steadily around her waist, effortlessly pulling her in.

"Guess we have a lot of time to make up for." Beverly whispers, panting slightly. Ben laughs, nuzzling her neck.

"True, but now we have all the time in the world."

Fin

Reallly hope you like it. Sorry again that it took so long.


End file.
